


419

by Allium



Series: Men of Billion Masks [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Hurt but no comfort, Identity Issues, M/M, Penestration, Roleplay, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allium/pseuds/Allium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“嘿，帅哥，”一只手臂撑在面前油腻的吧台上，“这儿没人吧？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢基友在我想炖肉时提供了梗，虽然她说的是“警察Grayson和黑帮老大Matches Malone”  
> 但考虑到警察梗已经写过了，而我的金鱼脑只能想到identity issue式的roleplay…于是…  
> 草稿已写完，所以很快就会更完。但最近三次元有点忙，大概会在一周内贴掉。贴出来的部分也会不时有改动。

“嘿，帅哥，”一只手臂撑在面前油腻的吧台上，“这儿没人吧？”

Matches从脏兮兮的酒杯上抬起一只眼睛。廉价的蓝紫色彩灯下，一个身穿黑蓝T恤、看上去像个大学生的男青年正紧贴他的腿站着，从低垂的睫毛下回望。“没人，你可以坐下。”他不动声色地说，灌了一口火烧似的液体。

陌生人向他笑了笑，旋即拉开椅子点了杯啤酒。他小口抿着，时不时向旁边偷瞄一眼，看起来像是等着Matches去搭话。被看了一会儿之后，Matches决定满足他这个愿望。

“过得不顺心吗，伙计？”

陌生人瞥了他一眼，有些故作矜持地垂下视线：“是不太顺心，我和我的…某人，吵架了。”

“年轻时常有这种事儿。”

“年轻人也总为这种事伤脑筋。”他耸耸肩放下酒杯，向Matches转过半边身子，“我现在有些烦，你能陪我聊聊吗？”

“当然，”Matches很闲，而且，“我也遇到了些烦心事。”

“哦？”陌生人凑过身子，蓝眼睛里露出几分兴味，“如果你不介意的话，咱们可以一起说说看…”

也许这个在酒吧仅有一面之缘的男人有着某种魔力，以至于Matches发现自己竟然和他攀谈起来。陌生人讲了他的故事：他和“某人”——他叫他B——之间的关系剪不断理还乱，近些天的冷战让这个陌生人十分受伤，他因此独自来这个邋遢的小酒吧消遣。而Matches也说了自己的心事：他和他的养子闹别扭了，他们吵了一段时间，他甚至把那个年轻人赶出门——这下倒好，他的养子真的离开他了，这让他心里非常不是滋味。

“你的故事可真复杂，”Matches讲完后，陌生人举起酒杯评论道，“听起来像是家庭主妇会看的真人秀。”

Matches安静地和他碰了碰杯沿，然后抿下一口酒。某种异样的、充满罪恶感的兴奋突然趁着酒劲游入脑海。

“说的没错，”他放下酒杯凑近那个年轻人的耳边，神秘地压低声音，“想听点不那么真人秀的吗？”

对方点点头，Matches暗自笑起来。这就是到贫民窟小酒吧猎艳的好处，从看到这个年轻人的第一眼起，他就知道自己会把最隐秘、肮脏、让他因自责而夜不能寐的想法赤裸裸地展现出来。他咀嚼着这个念头，情不自禁地舔了舔嘴唇。

  
“我想上他，我是说——我那个养子，他很漂亮——我想操他，把他压住狠狠干…干到他哭着求我、除了我的名字什么都记不得，这样他就能完全属于我了。这可是个大问题，对吧？”

他满意地发现那个蓝眼睛的年轻人咽了咽口水，耳尖染上了一层亮红色。

“我没看出问题在哪儿。说不定这正是你养子想要的呢？”陌生人缓慢地、深思熟虑地回答，一边摆摆手示意酒保离开，“你看——”他扑扇着长长的睫毛，从上到下刻意地扫视Matches，“你的身材很强壮，先生，长眼睛的人都会爱上你的。”

Matches不置可否地挑起一边眉毛。年轻人一手撑在大腿上，转头小口品尝着饮料，同时看似不经意地直起上半身，露出流畅结实的腰线和T恤底下的一小块皮肤。

“知道吗，”Matches突然说，“你很像他，简直一模一样。”

“真的？”对方歪过头，像是被逗笑了。他挪近了一点，游移在大腿内侧的那只手意有所指地轻轻揉着圆圈，膝盖也轻轻撞上Matches的腿。“你是在夸我吗？”他眨着眼问道。

Matches抓住那只不安分的手，用大拇指摩挲着掌心：“你说呢？”

年轻人含了一口酒凑过来，Matches在半路截获了他的嘴唇，两人很快纠缠在一起。酒液混在唇齿之间，让他们近乎疯狂地捕捉对方嘴里哪怕一丝一毫的气息，动作之狂野正应了他们今夜的身份——两个贪恋欢爱的捕食者。

一个吻结束，Matches发现对方正靠在肩头意有所指地舔着嘴角。他于是从善如流地吻了第二次。

“如果你在高潮的时候需要一个名字来叫，”嘴唇分开之后他说，“我是Matches。”

“我是Richard。”穿黑蓝T恤的年轻男人一边喘息一边笑了笑，用膝盖磨蹭着Matches腿间的勃起，“不过你可以叫我任何名字，只要你喜欢。”

 

 

之后发生的事情顺理成章。他俩礼貌地结了帐，找到最近的一家旅店——然后扔掉所有文明礼仪，跌跌撞撞地踹开旅馆门。进门时两个人都已经硬得不像话，Richard几乎像块胶布似的黏在Matches身上了。他一关上门立刻俯身手忙脚乱地解开Matches的腰带，接着一把扯下内裤，露出已经完全勃起的阳具。

“你可真大，”他蹲下身渴求地端详着，火热的鼻息吹起一阵充满躁动的微痒，“而且看上去真美味。”

他用余光瞥了眼Matches，舌尖在包皮下方顽皮地弹了弹，小心得像是品尝一份美味却烫口的热饮。粗糙舌头带来的酥麻让Matches身上立刻燥热起来，他选了个舒服的姿势倚墙站定，将手搭在Richard肩上安抚地画着圈。Richard满足地轻哼一声，似乎被这种无意识的抚弄摸得很舒服。

发生在肮脏旅馆里的性爱总令人想起交易，但在这里它更像是无需言语的试探。Richard细心地勾画轮廓，偶尔撤回舌头、品味刚舔到的一点前液，接着立刻狼吞虎咽地裹进整个前端，让Matches猝不及防之下在他肩上掐出指痕。突如其来的湿热冲击着Matches的每根神经，他不自觉地倒吸一口气，手指插进丝绸般的黑头发里推挤抓挠，催促对方侍弄得更深入一些。

“别急嘛，”年轻人察觉了他的意图，在阴茎边发出一声口齿不清的闷笑，“相信我。”

Matches半信半疑地停下动作，Richard鼓励地捏了捏他的大腿，很快就卖力地舔弄起来。给别人口交并不是多么美妙的运动，但Richard看上去几乎可以享受地舔一整夜。他抱住Matches的腰爱不释手地舐吻，同时自己也闭上眼开始呻吟，用越分越开的大腿心不在焉地蹭着Matches的脚。呻吟带起的微微振动让酥麻感一路沿着脊椎传上来，Matches舒服而不耐烦地叹了口气，将手臂撑在对方肩上保持平衡，享受小腹间逐渐汇聚的热流。

呼之欲出的冲动近了。“再用力点。”他命令道，嗓音不由自主地沙哑起来。

阴茎一时没得到预期的热情，他不禁伸出手按着腿间的头催促。Richard一声不吭，顺从地吞下了整根肉柱——倘若奥运会打算举办深喉项目，这家伙准能拿个冠军——以至于他几乎能感到顶端碰到了Richard的喉咙。年轻人艰难地克制着吞咽本能，口腔壁包裹着铃口一阵紧缩。Matches用另一只手控制着Richard颈后，同时拱起腰向更深处挺进。Richard被他的用力按压呛得开始咳嗽，可Matches已完全沉浸于高潮前的火热中。他紧紧掐住Richard的肩膀、试图将呻吟憋回喉咙里，但越发粗重的呼吸已经出卖了他。

“Richard…我要——“

他咬紧牙，负责任地提前五秒给出了警告，但对方完全没有放开的意思，反而更用力地吮吸起来，还贪婪地伸手握住无法被嘴唇包裹的一小片皮肤，就好像Matches的阴茎是什么宝贝、他生怕失去一小块似的。

“操——！”

Matches抓紧年轻人的头发，口腔太紧窒、太温暖，让他控制不住地往深处推入。准备充分的Richard立刻扩张自己的喉咙，偏过角度让Matches能更顺畅地推进，将射进的滚烫液体悉数咽下。Matches大口喘着气，眼前一片空白。

一次完美的高潮。

两人都休息了一会儿。Matches靠在墙上享受高潮后的余韵，Richard则跪在他脚边，悠闲地舔舐着不慎沾在毛发上、还未被吞下的一点精液，同时深呼吸以放松咽喉和舌头。用力挤压十几分钟之后，年轻人开始感到下巴有些酸痛了。

“你按头的动作有点粗暴，”舒适的沉默里，Richard轻快地说，“哦——不，”他看到Matches的眼神之后立刻反应过来，安抚地吻了吻已经耷拉下去的阴茎，“这不是责怪，我就喜欢你这样。”

Matches一时没回答。他的脸一半浸没在阴影中，另一半则被灯光映得通亮，让他看起来像是一张黑白版画。“我不明白，”沙哑的嗓音突然反问，“你是喜欢在吹箫时被人粗暴地按头，还是喜欢舔一个年纪比你还大的老二？”

要不是因为向来习惯黑暗，他几乎不会注意到Richard的表情动摇了一瞬间。“都不是，”年轻人懒洋洋地玩弄着他的毛发，“我只是喜欢和你这样，Matches，你很…特别。”

Matches动了动，整个身子都被阴影浸没了。“B也会这样对你吗？”

这让Richard谨慎地放下了精心侍弄的肉棒。“是，”他停了一秒才回答，“而且我也很喜欢他这样。”

“那我就没什么特别的。”

Richard欲言又止地沉默了一会儿，静静聆听着门外醉汉们的叫嚷，然后垂下眼睛：“B永远是最特别的。”

他说完就顿了顿，方才的奇怪神情立刻烟消云散，转而变成一个模特式的、散发性爱与邀约气味的笑容，就好像很渴求Matches去攻陷他似的。但Matches能看出来那个笑容里有些不属于此刻的东西，也许是心不在焉——当然，Matches无法责怪他，因为他自己今晚也止不住地神游。

“不说这个了，”年轻人率先打破沉默，夸张地亲了口他的阴茎，随后利落地起身向床走去。“你要不要——”他背对着灯光，转头暧昧地一眨眼，“看场表演？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场比较谁更KY的竞赛

Matches跟着他走到床边坐下。Richard斜躺在床上若有似无地一笑，手“啪”地打开墙灯。

一个舞台。

……不，不是真正的舞台。这里没有音乐与麦克风，但Richard是个演员，所以这里只能是他的舞台。一切布景都那么恰到好处：光晕使他的笑容变得朦胧而神秘，被单随意地堆在身旁，投下一道又长又深的影子，欲拒还迎地落在双腿之间。最妙的是，身为演员的Richard什么都不用做——他只要斜靠在枕头上，身上的每条曲线就帮他说出了一切，而它们始终在说三个词：

看着我。

他挑逗地瞥了眼Matches，缓缓垂下眼睫，抿出一个甜蜜的笑容。两条腿紧接着稍稍分开，恰好把已经湿润的阴茎顶端暴露在灯光下。最后一步，他把T恤卷到胸口以上，深色的乳头在衣物的阴影下若隐若现。

一切都准备妥当，他对Matches点点头。唯一的观众身体微微前倾，眼神专注——演出开始。

首先登场的是一根手指。它矜持地在嘴唇上停留了一会儿，蜻蜓点水的一啄之后恋恋不舍地向下游移，一路将柔软的皮肤按得微微凹陷。它从下巴，脖颈，胸膛一直游走到乳头，这时另一根手指加入进来。它们好整以暇地绕着深色的乳晕打转，突然不约而同地并在一块儿，捏着凸起向上提拉。在登场的角色之外，它们的主人——Richard的胸膛剧烈起伏着，从喉咙里逸出一声喘息。

空气逐渐变得湿热。镜头下移，Richard弓起腰，腿间的勃起从阴影里展现出来。两根手指划过挺立的前端，在被液体浸润的深色顶部稍稍停留了一会儿，随即沿着柱身一路下滑。透明滑腻的液体被小心地涂抹到整个阴茎上，继而整只手都包裹住柱体，以折磨人的缓慢速度上下动作。

一阵布料摩擦的声音。Matches眯起眼睛，Richard气息不稳的笑容里多了一分胜利。

“嘿，大个子？”嘴唇欲拒还迎地开合，亮晶晶的舌尖抚慰着牙齿，

“——你可以碰我。”

无声地，仿佛某个情欲的机关被打开了。骨节粗大的手不确定地按在肩胛骨上，仿佛下一秒就会缩回去。手在那里停了一会儿之后慢慢坚定起来，大起胆子从肩膀、脊背向胸前游走。一只手远远不够，Matches索性把两只燥热的手全按在小腹上，急不可耐地上下摩挲。Richard翻身贴进Matches怀里，笑嘻嘻地看着Matches的脸上开始泛红。Matches也注视着他，可他的视线并没有正对Richard，而是若有所思地透过皮肤，仿佛在搜寻血液、骨髓或者黑暗里的某种东西。

“你真漂亮，”他突然说，“而且很饥渴。你的B没能满足你吗？”

Richard的喘息硬生生地停在一半，仿佛有人不小心按了暂停键。但他很快就恢复过来，闭着眼若无其事地大声呻吟。一只手指沾起前液放入口中吸吮，灵巧的舌头开始模拟之前为Matches做过的全套服务。他舔得如此专注，头随着动作有节奏地摇晃，就好像这样就能把Matches的声音甩开似的。

但声音并没有停止。

“他一定爱你爱得死去活来，可他那么懦弱，永远都说不出口。”一阵苦涩的、使人头皮发麻的低笑，“真是个娘娘腔，对吧？”

空气瞬间凝固了。Richard撑起一边身子。“为什么我们一直在讨论B？”他很不自然地笑了一下。

“只是聊聊罢了。”

Richard一言不发地盯着他，视线在Matches脸上仔细搜寻，仿佛非要从颅骨里挖出点什么才罢休。一无所获的几秒钟之后他叹了口气，重新躺回枕头堆上。Matches继续在他身上揉搓。

“你说我很特别，想不想知道特别在哪儿？”年长的男人看似不经意地问。Richard迟疑着向他瞟了一眼，得到Matches确认之后，他才半信半疑地舒展眉头，挂起一个过分灿烂的笑容。

“来呀，”他挤了挤眼睛，灵活的腰线在Matches面前扭动，“告诉我呀。”

 

巨大的影子很快压过来。Matches把上身探进Richard双腿之间，虎视眈眈的眼神将伤痕一览无余。他抱起一条腿搭在自己肩上，用滚烫的呼吸炙烤内侧的敏感肌肤，然后迫不及待地舔了上去。

方才小小的不愉快消失得无影无踪。Matches专心而迷醉地把舌尖抵在皮肤上，从腿根一直吻到脚尖，然后又温柔地舔去汗水。Richard满足地把脸埋进枕头之间，等待床伴的服务。Matches挤出润滑剂抹在手上，手指小心地挤入紧窄的肉穴，突如其来的低温引得Richard倒吸一口凉气。手指谨慎而坚定地在入口进进出出，原本微凉的润滑剂随着摩擦逐渐升温，年轻人不耐地摇晃着屁股，同时大口大口地喘息起来。

这是一种很奇妙的状态：两个性爱高手使出浑身解数取悦对方——他们的动作娴熟而完美，就好像面对的不是破旧的墙纸和掉石灰的天花板，而是西装革履的记者和亮成一片的闪光灯。Matches的举动充满刻意的专注，而Richard更是如此：他的每一分动作都恰到好处，每一次呼吸都别有用意，甚至不惜把眼睛睁开一条缝以捕捉Matches的反应。

这让他们像是在卖力地演戏，可观众到底是谁呢？

Matches的舌尖开始向更深处移动，呼吸也变得粗重。他固定住床伴的腰，手指恋恋不舍地揉捏着大腿，随即喘着气迷恋地将脸埋进湿黏的肉缝间。敏感部位的气流挠得Richard大声呻吟，Matches只好再把手移回腿上安抚地摩挲，同时用力固定住年轻人不停扭动的腰。

舌尖碰到颤抖的入口时，感觉稍稍有些奇怪。Matches第一次给人做这种服务——还好对方有所准备，他只能尝到润滑剂的味道。他先试探地拨弄了几下入口处的嫩肉，动作不太熟练，引得Richard半是挑逗半是焦躁地回头瞪了他一眼。可在用柔软灵活的舌头浅浅玩弄了一阵之后，他很快就找到了规律，时深时浅地探入肉壁调情。这下Richard就只顾着张嘴喘气了。Matches停下来蹭了蹭敏感的大腿内侧，年轻男人立刻从喉咙里叫出声。

随着Matches越发激烈的搅弄，Richard的呻吟声也越来越大，不时被舌尖进进出出带起的水声打断。虽然事前做过准备，可自己拓展的快感远远比不上Matches的柔软舌头进入身体时那样剧烈，而床伴的动作让他不得不更努力地抑制夹紧后庭的冲动——毕竟他还不想让一切这么快就结束。他趴下享受了一会儿，突然像想起什么似的撑起上半身，悄悄用余光瞟着Matches的反应。

“Matches，你觉得你的养子…他喜欢这样吗？”

Matches全身一滞，从他腿间抬起头。“那不关你的事。”

Richard脸上的笑容一下凝固了，神情像是被人当面揍了一拳。“你说什么呢，这当然和我有关。”他紧紧攥着床单，仿佛试图讲好一个蹩脚的笑话，“至少现在我就是他，不是吗？”

窗外的树叶沙沙地打在玻璃上，Matches专注地看着床单上的一块水渍。

“不，”他回答，“你只是Richard。”

Richard沉默了一会儿，突然伸手推开对方，自己爬起身坐到床沿的角落里。“好吧，”他过了很久才开口，声音听上去虚弱至极，“…好吧。”

他躺回床上，仿佛所有柔情一下被抽空了。Matches伸手揉搓他的阴茎，顺着底下的粗血管一直揉到还在渗出前液的顶端，但Richard像块木头似的一动不动。Matches只好收回手静静看着他，最终略显犹豫地拍了拍床伴的肩膀。

“来吧，”他在寂静中轻声说，“你还硬着，我们至少把这个做完。”

也许这句话引起了Richard的赞同，也可能只是因为太累——Richard没回答，仅仅撇开头默许。Matches向他凑近了一点，握住紧窄的髋部，手指在早已泛滥的肉穴里狠狠搅了一下，年轻人咬紧下唇一声闷哼，呼吸慢慢急促起来。

一切还在进行着，只是变得死气沉沉——比起一夜情，更像是完成一件任务。Matches俯下身继续舔弄穴口附近的嫩肉，Richard的身体跟着他剧烈起伏。汗珠落入他额角的发丝，他转身把脸埋进枕头，咬紧绒布抑制自己的呻吟。明明房间里有两个人，但只听得见Matches越发粗重的呼吸。

Matches也硬了——他已经很久没有这样在短时间内连续勃起两次了。但他专注地搅动着舌头，仿佛自己的欲望根本不存在。手指深深陷进Richard的大腿，年轻人绝望地向前顶起腰，沿阴茎流下的前液已经将床单打湿了一小片。很快他就开始颤抖，意识逐渐模糊，后穴控制不住地阵阵紧缩。

Matches还在不知疲倦地向深处舔舐。Richard的眼睛已经开始失去焦距，除了身下的阵阵水声什么也听不见了。灭顶的快感很快淹没了他，他从肺里挤出一声叹息，蓝眼睛里混杂着渴望、梦幻和某种像是悲哀的情绪：

“Matches…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三章

两个人四仰八叉地倒在床上。Matches草草用床单抹完脸躺在中间，刚射完精、还在轻微抽搐的Richard则占据了一角。他无言地盯着天花板，神情空洞，仿佛演员在曲终人散后卸下妆容。

性爱的气味仍在空气中萦绕，Matches甚至还硬的发痛——但某种不可或缺的东西已经消散了，连同他们的舞台、快乐和激情一起。 灯光沉默地洒在两个人身上，模模糊糊地，像浴室镜子上的水雾。

“我要走了。”Richard突然说。

Matches一言不发。一阵悉悉索索之后，Richard背过身把脸埋进枕头。“我做不到…Matches。”

“你可以的。” Matches望着空气回答。

他的语调很轻，甚至可以说是温柔，但Richard只是叹了口气。“我不能再当Richard了。”他闭上眼，停了一会儿才开口，“这对我来说太——”他徒劳地比划着，突然间像是老了几十岁，“太——”

“太什么？”

Richard没回答，只是怔怔地看着天花板。Matches伸手去拨弄他软塌塌的阴茎，他毫不反抗地任Matches玩了一会儿，突然用力拨开Matches的胳膊、翻身缩进床的一角，留下Matches的手尴尬地放在床单上。

“你只是不够努力。”良久 ，Matches低低地、有些苦涩地说。

室温陡然降至冰点。Richard霍地从床上弹起身，整张床都被震得咯吱作响：“你这是胡说八道。”他的嗓音危险地颤抖着，“我已经很努力了，是你总要我去做不可能的事！”他失神地用手指耙梳着头发，“停，Bru…Matches，我受不了了。我这就走。”他毅然决然地跳下床，伸手去抓被两人揉得皱巴巴的T恤。

一只手突然拦住了他的手臂，Matches仰头望着他，眼睛在灯光下蓝得发黑，看起来惊人地脆弱。

“别走，”他轻声劝告道，用眼神恳求他的床伴，“Richard，”自嘲地摇头，“Dick…”

这个名字像一个开关，或者一句咒语。Richard紧绷的身体渐渐放松下来，仿佛久经沙场的战士终于卸去武装。他意味深长地瞪了Matches一眼，然后趴回枕头上，Matches立刻有些讨好地揽住他的肩。

“只有一条规则，”Richard背对着他开口，“我们不可以，绝对不可以，再讨论B了。好吗？”

玻璃窗的倒影中，Matches点了点头。

 

时间重新开始流动。Matches把手搭在Richard肩上，无声地征求许可。Richard点了点头，Matches单手托起他的腰，年轻人顺从地弯成光滑的弧度，同时也把臀间一开一合的肉穴毫无保留地暴露在Matches眼前。刚被拓展过的入口微微发红，能看到润滑剂和之前被抹上的前液拉成银丝，随着颤抖的身躯轻轻晃荡。

这幅景象让他浑身一滞——天，他真的不能再硬了。他匆匆把上衣扔在一边，用还带着润滑的黏腻手指挖出润滑剂抹在自己早已急不可耐的阴茎上，这小家伙露出了前所未有的兴趣——然后扶着柱身在穴口缓慢地画圈摩擦，为即将到来的美味做准备。另一只手也不闲着，他向下摸到床伴刚射过精的敏感性器，柔和而坚定地揉捏着铃口。Richard在快感攻击下差点跳了起来，Matches很快安抚地啃了口他的腰，同时继续用不停渗出前液的柱头蹭着穴口的一圈软肉，不时不经意地滑过囊袋，引得床伴倒吸一口气。

“你又硬了。”他评论道，“我说过你可以的。”

回答他的是一声充满渴望的喘息：“你还打不打算进来了？”

Matches再也等不及了，扶着阴茎对准那个让他全身血液都流向中心的小洞，“别急，宝贝…”

话音刚落，他借着润滑猛地把阴茎捅了进去，直直深入到甬道深处。Richard在突然被插入的惊愕之下大吼起来，本能地向前爬动，却被Matches的大手一把捞回身下。无法逃脱的剧烈快感让年轻男人痛苦地扒紧床单，在Matches手中扭动着，后庭不自觉地缩紧，想要抗拒异物的挤入。

“放松点，”Matches气息不稳地命令他，如果Richard再扭几下，他可不敢保证自己不会尴尬地当场射出来——可他的阴茎实在太粗了，Richard完全没想到身体需要打开到这种程度，只能硬着头皮点点头。Matches吻着他的脖子停下来等他适应，然后缓慢而坚定地小幅度抽插起来。

这感觉像是在波浪上颠簸，每一次深入——哪怕只有一点点——都让Richard从头到脚都在震颤。感官减少到只剩下身的火热，他绝望地承受着欲望与疼痛的双重冲击，大脑一片空白。他打算把自己再往下戳穿一点。但Matches又快又小的动作摆明了不打算满足需求，他一句话都说不出，不得不胡乱抓着床单表达不满：再近一点，再深一点——

“B有什么好？”身后一个声音突然响起来。

Richard的表情像是强行憋下了一连串脏话。“我以为我们已经说好不讨论B了，Matches——”

声音并没有停下，反而带着点怒气冲冲的颤抖，“他那么懦弱，只会伤害你…”

“别这么说他——”

没等他继续，一个突如其来的强力冲刺猛地撞上敏感点——一切都感觉对了。持续整晚的渴求终于被满足，原本夹杂疼痛的呻吟瞬间变成性感黏腻的浪荡喘息。他模糊地意识到Matches像秃鹫观察猎物那样研究着他，这种眼神本该让一个神经正常的人吓得屁滚尿流，但谁他妈的关心这个，他从来都没怕过，只要Bruce——Matches能继续这样干他——他忍不住向自己的阴茎伸出手，却被Matches一把打掉。

“Matches，”他上气不接下气地低声咒骂，“该死…”

“回答我！”身后的声音质问道，“如果他甚至不敢承认对你的爱，那他凭什么得到你？”

“够了！”他再也无法入戏，终于开始反驳：“这不关你的事！”

沙哑的男低音笑起来：“Dick，我也爱你…”深处的一顶让尖叫几乎盖过了话语，“今晚我们属于彼此，怎么样？作为Matches和Richard？”

“干他妈的，你这个混蛋——”

眼前一阵天旋地转，Richard只来得及哼了声就被从床上整个儿地拖了起来。他双腿大开地坐在Matches膝上，突如其来的重力让原本就强力的插入瞬间顶到最深处，他无可抑制地喊出声：“Bruce——”

“对不起…”身后那个颤抖、疲倦而痛苦的声音说，“我让你失望了。”

Matches伸手探入他的腿根，一用力整个抱了起来。下一瞬间Richard被重重摔回Matches的膝盖上，前所未有的强力贯穿让年轻男人几乎承受不住。被充满的快感让他完全不能说话，只能喘不过气似的呜咽。而Matches强壮的腰就像不知疲倦似的击打他的臀肉，一次比一次更深入的抽插无情地蹂躏他的后穴，强烈快感伴着疼痛让他的神经几乎要过载了。他迷乱地把双手挂在Matches脖子上，Matches在他耳边喘着气，随即狠狠抓住他的腰一个挺身——

“Bruce——！”

Richard被重新撞趴在床上，身后淫乱的水声退化成一片白噪，为他此刻被快感完全占据的神经系统做注解。粗大的紫红色勃起在他紧窄的穴口里毫不留情地猛干，入口处的肌肉危险地颤抖，几乎要被这强力给撕裂了。黏腻的体液混着润滑剂从交合处滴下来，从他的下身一点点流到床单上。

肉棒在他体内猛地转了转，Richard被这额外的刺激刺得眼角发酸——Matches俯下身子撑在他上方，一只手扳过他的下巴，另一只手准确地抓住了硬得滴水的阴茎。他刚想抗议，狡猾的舌头就撬开唇，模仿着下身的激烈动作操干他的嘴。Richard本能地想逃，但他被Matches紧紧束缚在怀里、毫无摆脱的机会，干脆放松身体沉溺于被双重侵袭的激烈快感之中。

“Bruce？”唇舌交缠的间隙里，Matches问他，“不，这里只有Richard…还有Matches。告诉我，你还记得Bruce是谁吗？”

Richard手脚并用地向前爬，被Matches毫不客气地捞了回去，继续玩弄着已经勃起到发紫的肉棒。

“是你，只有你，”Richard从牙缝里挤出两个词，在一波波巨浪般的快感中控制不住地扭动、摩擦着阴茎，“别再逃避了……操！”Matches恶意地用手指圈住他阴茎的根部，Richard在巨大刺激下瞬间瘫倒在床单上。他更用力地用柱头摩擦着肉穴内敏感的那一点，满意地看到青年在攻势下化作一滩呻吟。

“Bruce，求你了…”他的声音越来越小，夹杂着浓重的鼻音和喘息，听起来几乎快哭了。Matches把阴茎连根拔出，没等Richard喘过气就更用力地操入他的后穴，带得边上一圈嫩肉危险地吞吐起来。他伸手去扳Richard的肩膀，想要看到这个被他猛干的人的表情——然后看到一张潮红的脸，眼角甚至还带着泪痕。

“我…老天…”微弱的恳求被身体深处的一顶阻断了，剧烈的快感几乎让Richard昏死过去，只能控制不住地靠在Matches的胳膊上，“放过我，我不能再——”

他真的被干哭了，Matches能模糊地感觉到眼泪顺着抚摸男孩的手指滴下来，心里的一个声音催促他快去吻吻他、温柔地爱抚他，但另一个更粗野、更强烈的声音很快压过了柔情，让他几乎疯狂地抓握着男孩的臀部操进去。“想射吗？”他掐住男孩的阴茎，在耳边用最低哑的气流威胁他，“只要你答应，我就让你射。”

男孩拼命摇着头，扭动臀部想摆脱他的控制，却被Matches以压制性的力量按在原地。“我不能，”他在火热的肉体冲撞与冰冷的大脑之间恳求道，“Bruce，拜托…”

“说！”

“我做不到…”

Matches的耐心走到了尽头。小腹的热流已经燥热难耐，年轻人的身体太紧窒、太温暖，他的视线已经开始发白。“说‘我是你的’，”他抓着头发怒吼，“现在就说！”

Richard睁大眼看着他。 _可我早就是你的了_ ，那个眼神写着。

他松开手，用尽全身气力把阴茎连根埋入Richard的身体里，精液瞬间灌了进去。这让他仿佛全身都被抽空了，他勉强撑了几秒钟，然后换了个角度砰地倒在旁边，谨慎地不把体重压到床伴身上。

Richard双眼微闭、半张着嘴在床单上蜷曲着。他保持着被抓住狠狠干过的姿势，刚经历过高潮的阴茎疲倦地抽动了几下，软绵绵地搭在腿间。臀间穴口几乎被操得合不拢，被玩弄到红肿的软肉微微颤抖。Matches用两根手指伸进去细细拨弄、刮挠，直到精液顺着手指流出，滑过臀缝间的褶皱，最终有气无力地落在年轻人的睾丸上。

Matches恶意地按住年轻人体内的敏感点，引来一声哀求的呜咽。Richard挣扎了几下，最终还是自暴自弃地放弃了。Matches一直等到Richard的注意力完全集中到自己身上才收手。

“我爱你。”他看着Richard低声说。

Richard一瞬间瞪大眼，但很快意识到了什么，闭着眼干笑起来。

“我知道，但只有今晚。”他微弱地回答，“这就是人们为什么叫它一夜情。”

他说完就背过身去，像入定一样不再开口了。

寂静中，Matches欲言又止地看着他。 _这就是Di…Richard，_ 他想道， _感情用事、永不餍足的Richard，总为这一切感到不满。多么可笑！多么年轻！_ ——玻璃窗上的Matches苦涩地笑起来。 _Richard永远不会明白，哪怕只有一晚上的美梦，理智、冷静、永远正确的Br…Matches就已经再幸福不过。_

他伸手揽过床伴的肩，Richard顺从地翻身趴进他怀里，眼角还挂着泪痕。一阵莫名的冲动促使Matches吻了吻他汗湿的额头。

“现在睡吧。”他用最温柔的语气命令道，“我会永远陪着你。”尽管他们都知道那是谎言，但今晚——这个奇妙的、被脏兮兮的床单包裹的夜晚——一切谎言都变成了真相。

Richard没出声，他低垂着眼睛，呼吸也渐渐平稳起来。Matches帮他调整到更舒服的姿势，用沾水的毛巾轻轻擦掉他身上的污迹，然后掖好被单、自己钻到旁边躺下。他在黑暗中躺了一会儿，突然被再也无法抑制的感情催促着撑起身子——他久久凝视着床伴的睡颜，亲吻对方的额角、眼睫，最后屏住呼吸、小心翼翼地吻了吻在月光下有些发白的嘴唇。

“我也爱你，Bruce。”温暖的睡意间，年轻人喃喃着回答。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于把结尾po出来了…  
> 其实我只是想写肉而已，但炖过肉的大家都知道那种总是想给它加点前因后果的冲动。可惜等加了前因后果以后我感到这篇文并不好，因此写完了一直不想发。时隔N个月我回头看了一下，发现…哎，还是贴了吧:(  
> 欢迎吐槽。自己先吐槽一个：这里的Bruce真是挺那啥的，我发誓平时不会把他写成这样的。


End file.
